Sister Companion
by GeneralEtnaTanaka
Summary: Itta-Rima, Haruhi's older sister, has finally returned from the boarding school in England that she attends to, only to discover that her poor little sister is being forced to act as a guy and be part of the Host Club! NOTE: Tamaki xx OC
1. Prologue: Sudden News

**Author's Note**: I take no credit for the show, Ouran Koukou Host Club. The plot line and characters rightfully belong to it's creator. The only character I take credit of is Itou-Rima Fujioka.

* * *

**Prologue - **_Sudden News_

It was starting to get late, ten at night to be exact when the phone suddenly rang. Ryoji Fujioka quickly hurried to the device before the loud rings could awaken his sweet daughter, Haruhi. "Fujioka residence." he muttered into the phone, slight agitation in his tone. Who in the world would be calling so late at night? The okama male ran his fingers through his long orange like hair, propping a hand on the table the phone stood at when the soft voice answered. When it did, his eyes widened slightly; surprise clear in his eyes.

"Neh, father? You sound upset that I'm calling." the girl's soft voice trilled from the phone, sounding as playful and innocent as the day she left. Ryoji shook his head, gathering his thoughts once more. There was a warm smile on his face as he hung his head forward. "Rima-chan? So good to finally hear your voice. You sound so much older now." he commented. There was a short pause on the other end, followed by a string of giggles. "Why thank you father, I enjoy being called old." the girl called Rima retorted in the same playful tone.

Ryoji smiled as well, keeping his eyes down-casted. "Not that I'm not happy to hear from you in a way other than letters, but is something wrong?" he asked in a wavering voice. He became slightly concern. Like Haruhi, Itou-Rima was a very independent girl whom rather handle things alone than with others. It was odd for her to call out of the blue. Now that he thought about it, this would be the first time in ten years. The thought came to the man by surprise. Had it really been that long since he had heard from his eldest daughter; neither less seen her? He re-called the last week here and grit his teeth. It was not a very pleasant week, he'd hate to admit. And he hated sending her off to that boarding school in England on such a note. But, it was her decision to go.

"Hello? Did you not hear me?" Rima asked when no response came to her answer. Ryoji shook his head, snapping away from his train of thought. A nervous chuckle left his lips as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that for me, please?" he asked, working hard to keep his voice to a low whisper. Glancing back, he was glad to see that Haruhi had not awoken. He heard Rima sigh before she re-stated her answer, "I'm coming home."

The okama straightened his posture in response, his eyes glittering with tears. "Rima-chan? Do you really mean that?" he asked in a chocked voice. An exasperated sigh was his response, followed by, "Yes, I do mean that. Though, I'm not sure. Should we meet up at a restaurant?" her voice than became uncertain, causing him to glower deeply. "What's wrong, Rima-chan? I thought you said you were coming home. So why are we meeting at a restaurant?" he demanded, working to keep his tone calm now. "It's about Haruhi. I don't know if she still hates me." was the answer he got. This only caused him to frown even more.

"That's nonsense. Rima. I'm sure she does not hate you." he assured her. He thought back to the last week once more, shaking his head. That was the first fight Haruhi and Rima got into. And it was a fight that broke their close bond. They haven't spoken ever since. Whenever Rima wrote to Haruhi, she never got a reply from her. It was his job to inform Rima of such a hear-breaking news. And eventually, the letters stopped coming all together.

"Well, I got to go. I need to pack. I should be home by the end of the week." than the connection broke and a long ringing came from the receiver. Ryoji blinked his eyes before sighing, placing the phone onto it's cradle once more. He shook his head before heading off to bed; pulling down the ends of his nightgown.


	2. Chapter 1: Haruhi, Depressed!

**Chapter One: **_Haruhi, Depressed?!_

Rays of light filtered through the thin plane of glass; radiating the small room with it's glowing presence. The girl in the small bed stirred slightly, slowly sitting up with a tired yawn. Her large eyes fell on the clock, reading six thirty in the morning. With another yawn, Haruhi abandoned her warm bed to shower and dress.

When she went down for breakfast thirty minutes later, she greeted her father with a bright smile. "Morning, father." she said as she sat at the table, digging her fork into the rice and taking a bite. Ryoji peeled his eyes from the television and glanced at his daughter with an almost nervous smile. "Morning, Haruhi." Haruhi rose a brow slightly at him and shrugged it off.

"Your sister is coming home."

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, the silverware slipping from her fingers and clattering against the floor. She turned her eyes towards her father, her lips parted slightly. Her chest than rose and fell as she let out a small sigh; her head hanging forward. Down-casted eyes became hidden under thick bangs as she slowly stood, griping her school bag tightly in her hand. "I'll be off now, Father." she muttered dully; adjusting the front of her uniform before turning to leave. Ryoji called out her name in protest, but she simply ignored him.

* * *

"What do you mean that Haruhi seems depressed?" Tamaki demanded in a complaining tone as he faced the two Hitachlin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. The two twins looked at each other, taking up the same posture of gripping their left arm in their right hands behind their backs, before looking at Tamaki once more with a nod. "That's correct, my Lord." they both said at the same time in the same worried tone.

"Do you know why she's depressed?" Honey asked, looking up at Hikaru with puppy-dog eyes while he clutched his cute bunny to his chest. Mori stood behind the small boy silently, with only a hint of worry. Hikaru sighed, shaking his head gently. "Not a clue. She barely spoke to any of us all day. Whenever we asked her a question, she seemed to be dazing off."

"Hikaru," Kaoru suddenly clutched his brother's hand in his, pulling him closer. "Do you suppose… That it is something I have done?" his voice was deep as he stared into his brother's eyes passionately. Hikaru looked up at him with the same eyes before turning his head away; the back of his free hand on his brow. "Nonsense, Kaoru. You could do no wro -- "

"This is no time for your little games!" Tamaki interrupted with a shout, stomping his feet on the ground and flailing his arms at his side angrily with tightly shut eyes. It was as if he were a little kid throwing a tantrum. "My poor daughter is depressed, and you two treat it so lightly? How cruel." he sobbed, arching his back to the side slightly with a forearm over his eyes; tears flowing down his face.

Suddenly, the doors opened. The members of the Host Club turned to the great doors at the same time with expecting eyes. When the girl, disguised as a boy, stepped through the doors with half-closed eyes, the entire body of the club straightened as shivers ran up all their spines; except for Kyoya. The kanji characters that made up the word 'dull' floated about in the air in baby blue. Honey sniffed before throwing his head back and started bawling. "Haru-chan~!"

"Haruhi-chan~! So it is true! You are depressed!" Tamaki sobbed, lunging at her and embracing her tightly in his arms. The blond haired male rubbed his cheek against her soft hair as he sobbed. "Senpai, I'm fine you know." Haruhi muttered, her eyes twitching slightly. "I'm not depressed." she sighed.

Tamaki pushed her away gently arm's length, looking down at her with tears still flowing from his face. "You're not?" his voice cracked as he sniffled. Haruhi sighed, and shook her head. "Of course not. Why would I be?" she retorted in response.

Tamaki stepped back and joined the twins' side. The words 'not convinced' were obvious on all of their faces; even Mori's. Haruhi sighed, scratching the back of her head gently. "Now, now. The Host Club will be opening soon, shouldn't we be getting ready by now?" she asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"That's right!" Tamaki suddenly made a full recovery, slamming a closed fist into his left palm before nodding his head with closed eyes. "We shall be opening soon, so let's get everything prepared, shall we. Hitachlin twins, prepare the tables!" he ordered, pointing at the two. The two came together side by side with marching feet and a saluted hand to their brows. "Yes, my Lord!" they responded in unison before dashing off to do as they were told.

By the end of the hour, everything was settled and the Host Club had officially opened for the day.

"Yes, the stars are very beautiful. But, they can never compete with the likes of you." Tamaki whispered, scratching under the chin if one of his customers. The girl blushed deeply, closing her large eyes as she clasped a hand over his. "Oh, Tamaki-sama." "My love for you burns brighter than any known star in the universe -- Even the sun itself." the prince continued with a soft smile. His customer sighed gleefully, clearly about to faint.

"Time's up. Next guest." Kyoya interrupted the scene, scribbling something into his notebook. The girl that sat by the prince's side sighed in complain before getting up and walking away. "Ta-at for now, my fair maiden. Until next time!" Tamaki waved with a smile as his next guest took the other's place.

"Tell me Kaoru, is it hard having a twin brother?" a brunette asked, leaning forward intently, interested in an answer. Kaoru blinked his eyes, looking at Hikaru before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He clasped a hand over his brother's cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Kaoru, am I an annoying brother?" he asked in a slightly seductive tone. Their brows touched as if they were about to kiss; their hands clasping each other's tightly. "Hikaru, nonsense. I could never ask for a better brother." was the reply.

"Oh Kaoru!" Hikaru sighed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru murmured, resting an index finger on his lips.

"Aw, it's the brotherly love!" the group of girls cheered, swaying side to side with flushed cheeks.

Haruhi passed on by, a sweat drop gliding down the side of her face. "This isn't the first time they gave that reaction.. And it was to a different situation as well." she thought to herself in slight exasperation. She than shook her head, looking to the side.

The forced smile she wore slowly started to fade.

"Honey-sempai, I wish you could meet my older sister. I'm sure she'd love you, almost as much as me!" a dark haired maiden said with a jolly smile. Honey smiled happily, swaying from side to side with a piece of cake speared on a fork to his lips. "I'd love to meet your sister one day. Where is she from?" the small sempai asked. "Well, since she is the oldest, she travels a lot with my Mother. They're currently in England." was the given reply.

Haruhi sighed, hanging her head as she set the tray of tea on the nearest table. "Sorry for keeping you two waiting." she said with another forced smile as she stated to pour them a cup. "Haruhi-kun, is something wrong?" the girl to her left asked with concern. "Yeah, you seem a little down. Did something at home happen?" the girl to the right went on.

The entire room went quiet as everyone -- Especially the Hosts of the club -- Looked at Haruhi's table. Haruhi was well aware of that fact, but chose to ignore it. "Ah, nothing really," she replied in a half-hearted manner. "I suppose you can say that it's problems at home." she chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Aw, Haruhi-kun! I'm so sorry to hear that!" the two girls squealed in sympathy, closed fists to their lips in concern; wearing the same worried expressions.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki lunged forward; glomping her from behind. "Do you not have anything to eat? Are you unable to pay your rent or something? Tell me so Daddy can help you!" the Prince wailed.

"Tamaki-sempai, I'm fine! It's nothing too serious," a sad smile seemed to appear on her features. "In fact, I should be happy that she's coming home. I just don't understand why I'm not." she sighed, glancing to the side. Tamaki pulled back in surprise. Haruhi's costumers squealed once more in the background and the twins stood behind Tamaki to hear better. "She?" the three asked in confusion at the same time.

Haruhi blinked her eyes, looking back at three. Honey and Mori joined the Twins and Tamaki's side. "Oh, I didn't tell you?" she asked, completely oblivious to the fact. "I'm talking about my older sister."

"You have an older sister?" Hikaru asked in surprise. He was really appalled.

Tamaki frowned slightly as he recalled what Haruhi had told once before. It was a long time ago, at their trip to the beach when he first discovered Haruhi's fear of thunder.

"_When I was little, I was always alone. So I had no way to cope with my fear. It all really started two years after my mother passed away. But two years later, Father started working more and more._"

That was when it hit him, him, the idiotic leader. Haruhi said _two years after_ she was alone. So, there had to be someone there for her for those two years. And that someone might have been her older sister. "Haruhi…" he stammered, his voice serene.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, you had an older sister in England, correct?" Kyoya asked, flipping through the pages of his notebook. Haruhi looked at him and nodded tensely. "That's correct."

"Do you mind telling me why she's in England? I have no records of everything," Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses. "It bugs me not having a complete file." he put on an innocent smile with a hint of malice.

Haruhi leaned to the side to distant herself from him slightly before sighing deeply. "She left to attend an elite boarding school in England, kid of like this," Haruhi explained with closed eyes. "I don't really know how she found out about the school or how she got a scholarship, but she left without telling me. I guess since I was little and recently lost my mother, I felt betrayed by her and we got in a fight."

Everyone was listening intently, Kyoya frozen in the process of writing down something. He looked at Haruhi. So even she had a troubling past other than the usual 'lost-a-parent' ordeal. With a sigh, he slammed his booklet shut.

"I didn't tell you guys the story to get your sympathy!" Haruhi growled as girls and members of the Host Club enclosed her into a tight hug. They were all screaming, "Poor Haruhi-kun!" at the same time in sniffly voices. "Haru-chan, you can play with Mr. BunBun!" Honey cried, thrusting the stuffed animal at her. "I don't need it." Haruhi assured the blonde-haired male with a small smile.

"Do you know when she's coming?" Kaoru asked, crossing his arms. He couldn't quite grasp it really. Her older sister was coming home for the first time in eight years. Shouldn't she be elated? An older sibling was something to treasure. If he didn't have Hikaru, he had no idea where he'd be in life. But than again, she did mention that they got in a fight. It must have been a big one, considering that they haven't spoken to one another in so long.

Haruhi looked at the youngest of the twins and shook her head. "I have no idea. Father said that she should be back sometime next week."

"Oh, isn't that convenient. Maybe she'll be home in time to attend the Ouran Festival!" Tamaki declared happily. He pointed at Kyoya. "Kyoya! See if you can find ways to contact Haruhi's sister. Ask her father f you have to. Just make sure she gets a grand invitation!" he ordered pointing at the vice president of the club. "Right away." Kyoya nodded, whipping out his cell phone and called a number.

"E-Eh!" Haruhi's eyes widened as she gawked at him. "Tamaki-sempai, why?" she wailed, a hint of anger in her eyes. She did not want to deal with her sister so soon, even though, it'd be rude _not_ to invite her. But heck! She wasn't even inviting her own father. After all, they were nothing but a family of commoners. Her sister and herself were lucky as it was to get into such good schools -- Even though she was completely oblivious to the fact that she owed her sister since it was with her help, she was here in the first place.

"Because I want to meet my second daughter, silly." Tamaki grinned, patting her head as if she were a little girl. "Tell me, Haruhi, what is your dear sister's name?" Tamaki went on, rubbing his chin as he stood upright once more.

Haruhi glanced up at him, a slightly annoyed expression on her face. She should have kept her mouth shut, now everyone will be going into her business. Though, she was somewhat relieved to hear that her sister was finally coming home. Despite their little argument, it would be very nice to see her again. It was wrong of her to be holding a grudge against her for so long. It was bad enough that she felt guilty for ignoring her letters. Possible, she was being a little childish about things. "Her name is Itou-Rima, and she is very beautiful. Most people call her Itta. Only those close to her call her Rima." Haruhi sighed, smiling as she thought back into the past.

Everyone looked at her. There was a look of mild confusion on the twins' face, but it than turned to a warm smile. Tamaki smiled as well, sitting on the ivory colored sofa. "Yes, Itou-Rima sounds like a very pretty name." he commented with a nod of his head. He noticed the subtle change in Haruhi's posture. It was as if she looked almost _proud_ to be siblings with Rima. He than started to wonder what kind of person his long lost daughter was. Hopefully, they would be able to get along perfectly. Yes, he was sure that they'd get along just swimmingly. There was not a single inch of doubt swarming in his mind -- Than again, maybe he was being full of himself again.

[ one hour later ]

"Ugh, why did it seem like that session lasted longer than usual?" Kyoya asked with a soft sigh, sitting down at the round table like always, pushing up his glasses. He had his laptops in front of him, the wide screen glowing brightly; the page contents reflecting in his oval glasses in reverse.

"Kyo-chan, what're you going?" Honey asked with curiosity as hr sat at the table across from the other; once more a form in his mouth. He peered over his slice of cake at the male. Kyoya glanced up over the screen and smiled with a hint of malice. "Oh, nothing. Just looking at investments." was the answer provided as he chuckled slyly.

Honey smiled in a nervous manner, popping another bite of cake in his mouth. "I see.." his voice trailed slightly as he closed his eyes. _So scary sometimes. I'm sorry I asked,_ Honey thought to himself. Despite the answer he was given, he sensed something behind his words.

"What kind of investments?" Kaoru asked, walked up behind Kyoya. Hikaru joined his twin's side, peering over the older man's shoulder. When they tried to, the VP closed the computer shut. "It is none of your concern." he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and looked back and up at the two with a serious expression.

Kaoru and Hikaru shivered as chills traveled up their spines; sweat shedding like bullets down their face as they turned pale. The gripped each other's hands and Eskimo kissed each other with comical tears streaming down their faces. "SO SCARY!" they sobbed. "All we did was show a hint of interest in the hobbies Kyoya-Senpai does!" they sniffled.

Kyoya stood, pushing in his chair. "How is handling that idiot's actions a hobby?" he demanded in a slightly agitates tone. He brought a closed fist to his lips and cleared his throat as he gathered his belongings. "There is something I have to do, so tell Tamaki and Haruhi that I'll see them tomorrow when they get back." and at that, he left the room.

The twin's grip on each other's arms slackened as their heads turned to follow him. Their mouth went slack slightly before they looked at each other in slight suspicion. Kyoya was up to something, they could feel it deep in their bones. But whatever it was, they had not the slightest clue. Whether it was for good or bad purposes, they had no possible way to know. Hopefully, it would be noting that would concern them, or at least bring harm to their close relationships.

"I think the news about Haru-chan's sister coming home sparked some interest in Kyo-chan." Honey murmured as he hummed, holding Usa-chan in his arms. He smiled happily; his eyes closed gently with his head angled to the side.

"I wonder why." Kaoru thought to himself out loud, releasing his brother's hands to turn half way towards the door. Hikaru looked at him in concern before following his gaze. It was not often for Kyoya to involve himself in things unless there were some merits for him. If there was in Rima's return, it was oblivious to them all at the moment. Maybe he suspected something? Maybe there was some kind of foul play going on? Whatever it was, the four (including Mori) were at a loss.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Author's Note:** Okay! I know it has been a while since I updated, forgive me. In all honesty, I had forgotten about this fan-fic and had little intentions in continuing. I did not think that so many people would enjoy reading this! But I got an e-mail from a fellow reader _asking_ to continue. So, here I am doing my best. Thank you all for your support.

I would also like to add that I will be changing the events of the festival because one, I do not remember the entire script anymore, and it'd be easier to squeeze Rima in that way. Whether the festival takes this place in this chapter or not is currently undecided.

**Three days before the festival:**

A stretch limousine pulled into the driveway of Ouran Academy. A man dressed in a black uniform stepped out of the passenger seat, coming around to open the door for the special guest the car carried. As the door was yanked open, a brown-haired girl emerged from the cabin; dressed plainly in a black skirt and white dress shirt. A red tie hung around her neck loosely, medium length hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Messing with the hem of her shirt in a shy manner, she turned her gaze towards the large school. Though it was slightly smaller than her school back in England, the air held a strong sense of peace and tranquility. It was so calming and relaxing.

But not even that seemed to calm her nerves…

"Good luck, Miss Fujioka. If you ever need another ride, feel free to call again." The driver spoke, rolling down the division between the front and the back. The female looked back, smiling slightly as she nodded her head. "Of course, Charles. Thank you for all your services up until now." Waving to the man as the car drove off, she sighed deeply; gripping her side back by the strap tighter.

Walking through the grand, golden gates, Itou-Rima made her way through the sea of scholars. There were fewer students than back in England. And in all honesty, she had preferred it this way. The less kids there were, the less people to mock her and her awkward social status.

As she stepped through the front door and into the interior, students stopped chattering amongst themselves long enough to whisper slightly about her. Forcing her eyes forward, she did her best not to let it get to her. Stupid rich people. It was a good thing she was already used to this kind of atmosphere.

Silently walking up the many fleets of stairs, the dark-haired girl trailed her hands up the railings. One fleet. Two fleets. And finally, the third floor. Her destination. With every step she took, her heart pounded louder in her chest. Her pulse pounded in her ears. Her palms started to sweat.

Stopping in front of the door that read "Music Room 3", she swallowed loudly to herself. Placing the flat of her hand on the cold doors, she held her breath as she pushed open the heavy platform.

And she was very, very surprised by what she had discovered.

Sakura petals fell from seemingly nowhere as she stumbled in. Seven _beautiful_ men greeted her with open smiles and gesturing hands; this time dressed like members of the mafia. "Welcome to the Host Club." All were dressed in black suits with white, pin thin lines running vertical to the collar; wearing black sunglasses on their faces.

"I'm afraid that we're not ope –"Tamaki leaned forward, pushing up the glasses with an apologetic smile before he was interrupted.

"R-Rima?" Haruhi, who stood behind the seated Prince, gasped. The thick framed glances slipped from her eyes, resting at the bridge of her nose. Brown eyes were wide with shock. The water gun she held slipped from her fingers as the members of the Host Club looked back at her in surprise before bringing her gaze back to the guest.

Tamaki jumped up from his seat, clasping his hands pleasantly as he skipped over to the girl almost as tall as he. "Can it be?" he stopped in front of her, a hand cupping her face gently; lifting the other's eyes to his. The line of red that outlined her cheeks, surprisingly, pleased him in ways that he could not begin to understand. Blinking slightly, he cleared his throat; reviving his upturned lips.

"Are you the endearing Miss Itou-Rima?" his tone was husky, pushing back the loose tresses of hair from her face. Rima stared up at his deeply colored eyes, lips parted slightly. They moved, but no words were formed; no sound could be made. Her breath hitched. "Y-Yes." She finally managed to stammer.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi fumed, pushing her way through the twins. "Get away from my sister!" she yelled in an almost angry manner. However, her foot got caught on Tamaki's chair leg and she fell forward; catching herself before her face made contact with the hard floor. "Haruhi!" the twins shouted, rushing to her side.

Snapping out of it at the sound of the cry, Itou peeled her gaze away from the blonde-haired stranger; just as he looked back himself. Without a second to spare, she pushed Tamaki aside and joined the twins to help her sister up. "Haru-chan, are you alright?" she demanded, kneeling before the younger girl. A warm light had filled her brown hues; her fingers gently feeling the other's head for sores.

"Rima, I just tripped." Haruhi complained, pushing herself up to her knees. Her lips jutted out in a slight pout. When a small giggle reached her ears, she smiled slightly at her older sister. She thought that their first meeting after so long would be awkward, but she was wrong.

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged quick glances before smiling subtly, stepping away from the two girls. Chuckling slightly, Hikaru played with his orange-colored locks, sitting on the arm rest. "This turned out great, don't you think?" he looked back at Kyoya, Mori, and Honey.

"Haru-chan looks so happy." Honey beamed, smiling as he hugged Usa tighter. Small pink flowers bloomed seemingly from nowhere around the senior's head; which always seemed to be an effect when he was extremely happy. Kyoya chuckled, pushing up his glasses. Little did they know, it was he whom arranged for her to come in sooner – Or so he thought.

It would be easier if she came before the festival started. That way they could all become acquainted with one another and make the rest of the day flow easier. Plus he would be able to fill in the blanks about this mystery character.

Together the two sisters stood before embracing each other in a tight hug. A wide grin pulled at Itou's lips as she rubbed her brow against the other. "Why do you look like a boy?" she asked, pushing back the brown locks of her dear sister. "You had such pretty hair." Her lips jutted out slightly in a pout as she stepped back; taking in the full image of her younger counterpart.

Haru scratched the back of her head, well aware of the sets of eyes on them. This was not how she usually acted, and they knew that. But she was too lost in the moment to really care at the moment. "Well, you see.." she explained what had happened while in town with the gum in the hair.

Shaking her head slightly, Itou combed her fingers through her own hair. Her eyes gazed about, the pad of her palm resting at the back of her neck. "But how does that explain why you're dressed in a _boys'_ uniform?" all of a sudden, her tone became strict as she turned back to face the blonde-haired leader. Now that she was no longer wooed by their gorgeous appearance, her mind was now capable of thinking clearly.

Tamaki stepped forward, arms open wide as if he were to join the hug. However, both Hikaru and Kaoru came around simultaneously and stopped him with a tackle; cautioning him not to ruin the moment. As the two devilish twins helped the grumbling Prince back to his feet, the cold glare of the beautiful maiden was shot directly at their direction and Tamaki's limp arms had slipped from their hands.

The blonde-haired idiot fell right back on his rear-end, leaning back with his hands as supports on the cold floor. His eyes were wide, his face becoming pallid as he started sweating bullets. Were those two _really_ related? Itou-Rima seemed uncharacteristically and surprisingly fearsome. That was the exact opposite of what he thought of his long-lost daughter.

Kyoya stepped forward, clearing his throat as he fished out his notebook. Calling Itou's attention to him, he flipped through some sheets of paper before pushing up his oval shaped optical; lips formed into a downturned , business like frown. "I can explain that," he started off, walking closer. "Haruhi Fujioka had broken an extremely expensive vase. Therefore, she must pay off her debt by working as a host for this Host Club. But, in order to do that, she must dress like a boy if she were to get any customers."

An eye twitched, brow furrowing as her hands found places on her hips. Marching forward, she jabbed a finger at Kyoya's chest; to all of their surprise. Just like himself, there was a business like glint in the woman's hazel orbs. It was the spirit of a very promising lawyer. "I'm pretty sure there are _other_ ways to pay off the debt. There are no needs to drag my sister into all of this shenanigans!"

"Rima-chan!" Haruhi lunged forward, looping her arms through her sister's elbows and pulling her back. "It's fine, really. Plus, having short hair is easy to tend to." Haruhi flashed the taller girl a smile of reassurance. Her eyes dropped to the ground, her lids lowered half way; giving her a serene look. "It's not that bad, really."

After a long moment of silence, Itou finally gave in, stepping back. Blushing with embarrassment, she brought a closed fist to her lips before clearing her throat. Casting her sights to the side, she folded her hands neatly behind her. "I apologize for my rash behavior." She mumbled in a timid manner.

Kyoya chuckled lightly, lips quirked up into a smirk as he closed his eyes. His left hand found its place in his suit pocket while his right tucked the notebook under his arm. "It's perfectly fine.." his colored optics lifted to the female. "You were just looking after your sister, after all."

"Wow, Itou-chan!" Hikaru called out as he took her left hand, Kaoru taking her right. "You're such a scary girl ~" the youngest of the twins continued, grinning at the girl, whom stumbled back in surprise. "Why don't you join us at our table, yes?" The two invited her with a devilish smirk, gesturing towards the table where they handled their business. "I-It's fine, but if you –" before she finished, the two twins were shoved away from the blonde.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki protested, an arm slung over the girl's shoulder. His amethyst hues almost glistened. "My daughter has just come home from a long trip, let her spend time with her sister," he declared, a hand pressed to his chest in an elegant manner.

Rima's lips parted to protest, but paused when Haruhi elbowed her side slightly, shaking her head. "There's no use in protesting, Onee-chan. There's no talking sense to that idiot." She sighed, adjusting the tie of her suit.

"Haruhi, you're free for today. Spend time with Rima-chan ~" the Prince drawled happily, coming at the two while hugging them both. Haruhi, imuned to the blonde's antics remained still, making no comment. Rima, however, squirmed uncomfortably, blushing deeply.

The next thing they knew, they were ushered out the room.


End file.
